Initiate: Akatsuki Prologue
by Destination-sky
Summary: A certain ten people in the world share one thing. They're all different. How will they join together and how will some react to the others? Sometimes the only way through is just to give in? Sasodei KisaIta KakuHida PeiKon ZetTob.
1. Tobi

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains... well, Tobi.

_________________________________________________________________

He ran as fast as possible. Of course, fast as possible was much faster than most people. Either way, he had to get away. He had to get away now.

Tobi made a turn, slowing him down greatly, but sped up again, making up lost time. The quick paw-steps of his peers gaining up on him. He yelped when something nipped at his tail and ran faster.

His energy was being worn down quickly. He never runs this fast on a daily basis. He could tell he was going a bit faster than seventy already, but the others could catch him quickly. He stopped, though, when he almost threw himself off of a cliff.

The others nearly ran into him, but when he stopped and looked down, they knew exactly what it was.

Danger.

They were all worn out by now, panting hard and staring at the new building.

"Tobi, what are they doing?" A younger cheetah asked him, giving a worried look as machines tore up the already scarred ground.

"It looks like humans might be building..." Tobi said, looking around at the walking two-legs. Tobi looked at his brothers, giving both a worried look.

"Tobi should go tell..." Tobi said to his brothers, then dashed off to tell the others.

Sure they were solitary animals, but if one saw danger, they would always relay the message.

Tobi was soon in sight of a feeding cheetah.

"Humans!" Tobi yelled, slowing and stopping in front of him.

"Back off, Orange-face!" She snarled, biting into the meat, pushing the skin aside.

"There are humans near! They are creating a home in our land!" Tobi warned, panting still. The female cheetah looked up at him with slight shock.

"Who has been told?" She asked, blood dripping from her chin.

"Just you... and Tobi's brothers..." He panted, lowering his head a bit.

"I will tell others. Thank you for warning." She said, running off without finishing. Tobi took this opportunity to bite into the meat, savoring the cruel taste he had gotten used to.

"Tobi! Have you told others?!" He heard his brothers yell, slowing to a stop and seeing he was feeding.

They both fell silent as he ate. They could hear the small whimpers of disgust.

"Tobi..." One whispered, making the male cheetah look up. What the female cheetah had said was true. He had a pure orange face, compared to the rest of him. No spots on his face, except for over his left eye, making that eye seem invisible.

"Tobi has told, and she will take care of it. Eat." Tobi said, going back to the animal and eating. The others ate, too.

_______________________________________________________________

It was turning dark and Tobi and his brothers were looking for a thick bush to sleep in. The only food they had gotten was the meat the female had left behind.

Soon enough, they found a nice bush and curled up. All except Tobi.

Instead, he walked around a bit more, making sure not to forget where they were. He went over to where the humans were constructing, and as expected, they went home to sleep. He laid on the edge of the mountain. The humans probably dug it up so they could be out of 'danger'.

Tobi shook his head a bit, thinking how stupid humans can be. Of course they weren't in danger. If they go up to a cheetah and show to be a danger to them then cheetahs would surely attack. It's all their fault.

He laid there for a bit longer, then closed his eyes. He started to glow, starting from his paws, soon to crawl up all across him and covering him completely.

He felt his paws growing longer, and a few separating. He face shrunk in and a patch of jet-black hair growing. His fur and been seemingly sucked into his skin and when he opened his eyes, he found himself laying on his back, staring up at the stars.

He put a hand to his mask and moved it out of the way to see better.

He may be Orange-Face to the Cheetahs, but never to Humans. He sometimes wondered if he could live among them.

"My name is Tobi! And I am amazingly confused!" He yelled out, stretching his arms up towards the stars, almost like he was trying to grab them. When he relaxed, his arms landed on the ground above his head with a small 'thump'.

He sighed, smiling to himself. He loved yelling out in English. It was fun. Sure growling and hissing and bleating was fun, but it got boring after too much of it. It was all really just the same noises over and over and over again.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." He sang softly to himself, smiling still.

"H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P..." He was about to say, but someone behind him said it before him. He gasped and opened his eyes. He saw a man with orange hair and a black cloak standing over him. The cloak had a rad cloud on the sleeve, about as big as a stretched out hand.

"Who're you?!" Tobi yelped, getting to his feet quickly.

"My name is Pein. I've seen what you are capable of doing..." He said calmly.

"Singing?" Tobi asked, tilting his head and sliding his mask back down.

"No, I mean where you changed from an animal to a human." He said, still with a calm voice.

"Tobi didn't do such a thing!" He whimpered, backing away from this 'Pein' character.

"Calm down, Tobi... I just want to help you." Pein said, about to touch Tobi's shoulder. He gasped, then turned and ran. Pein watched as the kid ran off. His clothes were scratched up, but not badly. He had a simple black t-shirt and cloth pants, also black. Tobi turned turned into the same glowing orb, then turned into a cheetah and ran away quicker.

Pein nodded to himself, seeing he made a decision.

"Konan." He said, looking at his shoulder to see a butterfly.

"Yes, Leader?" She asked, twitching her antennae.

"I think we know what'll happen next." Pein said, starting his walk.

"Of course, Leader. I'm am never a step behind on things like this..." She said, clinging onto his shoulder.

________________________________________________________________

The sun rose early and Tobi and his brothers got up.

"What's up, Tobi? You look stressed." His youngest brother asked, following him.

"Yeah, did you sleep at all last night?" His older brother wondered, leading.

"Well, Tobi ran around last night. Tobi was sleepless. Tobi ran into someone and he almost hurt Tobi... Now Tobi is confused on what he wanted..." Tobi said, frowning and lowering his head.

"Calm down, Tobi. He was probably just a passer-by." Elder brother said, walking.

"Hm, Tobi guesses...." Tobi sighed a throaty sigh, " Tobi must just be hungry. Or bored."

"That's better. Let's hunt then." Younger brother said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Tobi said, hopping up and down on his paws.

Tobi and Younger brother gasped and froze, though, when they all heard a loud gunshot.... and Elder brother yelped in pain.

"Elder!" Tobi and younger yelled in unison. Younger Brother made the mistake of rushing to Elder's side, where he too was shot and killed.

"Ha! That makes two! Now... where was that third- AH!" Tobi heard a scream from the human hunting them. He jumped and ran into a bush, ears low and looking around, frightened.

He heard a sickening slashing noise, like skin being torn open. Tobi took a chance and peeked from the shrub to see that same orange-haired male standing infront of him with an outstretched hand.

"Tobi... It is no longer safe for you to roam these plains as a cheetah. Come with me and Konan. It is safer with us." He said, keeping his hand up and open.

"Konan...?" Tobi asked in a low growl.

"Yes. She is my assistant. " He said, motioning with his head to his shoulder. When Tobi looked, he saw a beautiful blue butterfly resting on the mans shoulder.

"What... is she?" Tobi asked, not budging from the bush.

"My assistant. She changes as you do..." Pein said, not moving his hand. Tobi stayed there for a few more seconds, then lifted his glowing paw and let the man take it. When he tightened his grip, the paw had turned into a hand and he helped Tobi from the prickly shrub.

"Here..." Pein said, holding out a black cloak. When he put it on, he found three clouds on it. When he looked at Peins, he saw it also had three.

"Let's go, Tobi." Pein said, walking towards the car the dead men were still in.

"Yes... Leader." Tobi said, smiling. Pein looked back at him, then removed the men and got into the car, Tobi following suit. He saw the butterfly glow and move into the backseat, where she turned into a beautiful woman. She had blue hair and there was a paper flower in it. Her eyeshadow was also blue, as were her nails. She even had a chin piercing. She sat in the back, looking straight forward, not paying the masked man any attention.

"Where is Pein driving Tobi and Konan?" Tobi asked, looking at Leader.

"We are going to a nicely populated city in New York, United States of America." Pein said simply, still driving.

"America? Tobi has never heard of such a place..." Tobi said, frowning under his mask.

"Don't worry, Where we are now is actually connected to the place. We'll make great time." Pein said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ok..." Tobi said, looking forward also.


	2. Deidara

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki. Contains Deidara.

__________________________________________________________________

Deidara was squatting on the roof of a skyscraper, holding his camera to his eye and scooting closer and closer to the flock of pigeons. He was shaking a bit, but only because it was so cold up there. He moved a bit closer, the pressed the silver button. The flash made the pigeons squawk and scatter, but when Deidara looked at the picture, he saw he got them.

"Yes, un!" He yelled out happily, standing up completely and throwing his hands in the air.

Of course, caught up in all of the excitement, he threw the camera. He gasped and ran to the other side of the building, seeing his picture, and money, fall. He was getting paid a lot for that!

The blond jumped off the edge, moving his arms straight infront of him and tightening his legs together to go faster. He felt his arms dissolve into air and his body change.

Before it hit another rooftop, he clung onto the string attached(the one that goes around your wrist so you don't drop it) with his claw, fluttering his wings to stay in the air.

"Yes!!!" He chirped happily, doing a little wiggle in the air, "I got the money! I got the camera, un!"

"Hey, stupid bird! Get away from here!" A man yelled, swiping his hand out the window at him. Deidara flew higher, so his camera wouldn't drop from the man's hits. When he was on top of the skyscraper once more, he turned back into his human form, hanging his legs off the edge. He sighed with happiness, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

He loved his life. Turning from falcon to human to falcon again was the best. And to add to it, he was an artist! A not so famous, but famous enough photographer.

And he was getting paid!!!

Deidara smiled, then pushed himself off the edge, turning once more into the bird he loved so much. He clung onto the camera string and beat his wings, gaining speed.

He spun around buildings and curved around light posts. He smiled to himself as the wind slipped through his feathers. When he got near his work shop, he slowed and landed on top, turning into a human again.

As he walked through the doors, he fixed his hair. Hey, even his hairspray doesn't handle hard winds! He had untied it, and was tying it back up.

When he got to his office, he set the camera down and uploaded it to his computer. He downloaded all the pictures, then printed the important ones.

Two puppies huddled against each other asleep, a nice shot of the morphing clouds,-'Morphing' was Deidara's favorite word, since it seemed to suit him the best.- a black-and-white picture of a lamp post, and, his favorite, the flock of pigeons.

He smiled, then walked into his boss's office.

"Sir, I finished my work, un!" He said happily, handing him the papers.

" Good, Deidara. When they pay up, i'll give you what you've earned." He said, nodding as he looked at the pictures.

"Thank you, un." Deidara said, stepping out for a nice fly.

He wasn't stupid of course. He would never morph infront of people. Instead, he would climb up a fire escape, got to the roof, then change into the beautiful falcon he knew he was.

Of course, today seemed to be different.

When he got to the roof of a nicely sized building, he was about to take off when he heard low growling behind him. When he turned, he was shocked to see such a foreign animal on top of the building.

He studied it for a bit, then recognized it as a cheetah.

"Aww, poor guy. How did you get all the way out here?" Deidara asked, digging in his pouch for his lunch- a turkey sandwich- to give to the animal.

The animal flinched when Deidara pulled it out, pretty quickly. Deidara got down on his knees to be eye level with the supposed 'horrible' cheetah. He tore off a piece of the food and held it out.

The cheetah glance at him, then the food, then him again, and finally walked closer and fed from his hand.

"See, you're not a bad animal, just hungry." Deidara said, smiling and petting his amazingly orange head with his other hand. The cheetah was purring now.

"Tobi. Heel." The cheetah turned away from the blond and walked towards the orange-haired male Deidara had just noticed.

"Oh, are you it's owner? I'm sorry, un, I thought it was... a stray..." Deidara said, realizing how weird it is to actually have a cheetah in a city like this. The man shook his head.

"I am no owner, only a leader. Deidara, I know what you are capable of doing." He said calmly.

"Er... Photography?" Deidara asked, frowning, wanting to fly already.

The cheetah seemed to snicker at this and the man looked slightly annoyed.

"No. I know that you are able to get around this city like no one else. You are a Falcon on the inside, and even on the out." he said, holding out a hand.

"How... how do you know, un?!" Deidara whimpered, taking a step away, almost falling off.

"Deidara, my name is Pein. I am only here to help. Someone like you can't stay here forever." Pein said calmly, keeping his hand outstretched.

Deidara looked down at the cheetah, then back up at Pein.

"Pein, un?" Deidara asked, giving a more braver composure.

"Hm?" He asked, not moving his hand. Tobi had started to glow and was soon a man, wearing the same black cloak as the leader. He was squatting, waiting for his answer. He wore a weird mask, though.

"Just one fly before we leave then, un?" Deidara said, taking the mans' hand and shaking it excitedly.

"Good choice, Deidara." Pein said, shaking back at a more steady rate.

"Alright, I'll meet you at my apartment. 40-"

"It's alright, I already know where you live. Tobi." Pein said, turning to leave.

"Eh...?" Deidara muttered, eye twitching. "Tch, stalkers..." He sighed out, turning to face the wind.

He quickly changed and flew higher and higher, feelings the cold air get colder.

Then he cooed happily: "I'm leaving this horrible smog-filled town, un!"


	3. Hidan

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains: Hidan.

__________________________________________________________________

Hidan was shaking. Even with the heavy coat of fur, winter was horrible if you had been separated from your pack. He bent his head back and howled, wanting to be found.

Sure the pack-leader was a pain, but at least he was able to keep warm.

He howled again, still getting no response.

"No.... They fucking left me behind!" He growled, then started running across the snow. His paws slightly sank in, but he kept moving.

"They're no where! Am I going in a circle? I swear I saw that fucking tree before... Shit!" Hidan whimpered when he skid against the ice and straight into a tall rock. He gasped and blacked out.

__________________________________________________________________

When he woke, he put a hand to his head.

"Ow...." He groaned, rubbing his head gingerly. He looked at the rock and saw blood splattered across it.

"I broke my fucking head open? again?!" Hidan puffed, crossing his arms.

"Fucking great...." He sighed out, putting a hand to the back of his head. There was nothing to worry about. Even if he starved to death he wouldn't die.

Well, that was put weird. Even if he went completely hungry that his body gave out, he wouldn't die.

Much better.

He sighed and stood. Apparently getting knocked out was another way to turn back into a human. He frowned. He never really knew how he did it, but he was able to somehow transfer from human to wolf to human. Not really out of will, but out of the situation he was in.

As a wolf, he would probably be able to hurt himself more easily. So if he were in a 'life or death' situation, he'd turn human.

On the other hand, as a human, he can't hide as well. Even with his silver hair, he was still at a loss. He'd turn into a wolf if he were to hide from a predator, or hunt prey.

He stretched and started walking, not wanting to be seen at a bleeding rock by anyone or any wolf.

________________________________________________________________

When he woke, he was a wolf again. This was his favorite form to be in. He ran around happily, hunting and eating and playing with little snow flakes.

Then he heard a loud howl in the distance. His hope jumped up and he howled back. When he heard more howling, he ran towards the noise.

He saw a pack of wolves in the back of a large truck. He gasped when he saw this and ran after the vehicle.

"Let my family go, asshole!" He growled out, keeping up with the slow moving van. He jumped onto it and started biting fervently.

"Come off!" He growled, biting into the wood and steel again. Now his teeth were bleeding.

"Get off the truck!" A man yelled, cocking a gun and pointing it at the wolf. Hidan's eyes widened and the loud gunshot made him flinch. He was hit in the shoulder and thrust off of the van. He hit the ground with a hard crunch. He probably broke a few bones. The van stopped not too far ahead and the men got out, going to check to see if he was still alive.

When they saw him panting and whimpered, they both smirked and threw him into the back of the van. He tried staying awake, but couldn't, and soon passed out near the back.

_______________________________________________________________

When he woke, he found a collar around his neck. He was surrounded by high bars and covered in fake snow. He got to his paws, wobbling a bit, and walked a few weak steps.

He whimpered when he put pressure on his back legs, but tried to ignore it.

"Where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself, looking around to see humans staring at him. Some where laughing, others were glaring, as if he had no right to be here.

"Where am I?!" He yelled, tilting his head back in a howl. He started throwing himself against the bars, trying to break the glass. He wanted out.

"Get me out! Let me out!" He screamed over and over. Hitting himself against the iron barriers. Cracking the horrible transparent mirrors.

"You can't keep me in here forever, assholes!" He yelled, slamming his head into the crystalline walls.

"Let!" crack, "Me!" crack, "Out!!!" Crunch. Hidan stood for a few more seconds, wobbling even more on his paws, then fell over. The last thing he remembers seeing are all these faces staring at him, boring through his head...

Except for one. This blond beauty was looking at him with horror and yelling something. His golden hair flowing as security pulled him away. Screaming something over and over, elbowing the men...

Then... nothing.

_______________________________________________________________

Hidan weakly opened his eyes, feeling weaker than ever. The floor under him was bumping, as if he was being driven somewhere. He lifted his head to see he was still a wolf. He looked around and saw he was in a wooden crate, small holes letting light and air through.

He rested his head on the rough wood again, his eyes weak, everything around him blurring.

"Let... me.. out..." He groaned, letting a claw scrape down the wood.

"Let..." He felt the car stop and someone getting out.

"I want to be fucking free..." He muttered, feeling faint again. He heard the crate being pried open.

"Go... away..." He grumbled, slipping from consciousness as strong hands picked him up and carried him away.

_______________________________________________________________

He woke up again to a bright shining light.

"Where the hell am I now?" He groaned, getting to his paws. He looked around, frowning when he saw more metal bars. He whimpered when he saw people walking by, half-expecting them to strike him.

When one bent down beside the cage, he frowned a bit.

"Hey there... This is troublesome, huh?" The calm voice said, opening the cage. He slipped in and sat down next to Hidan. The teen had black eyes, spiky black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, it kind of looked like a black pineapple, and he had a carefree expression.

Hidan backed away from the kid.

"Hey, calm down. I just came to feed you. You'll be safe here. No one will hurt you." He said, holding out some raw meat.

Hidan got closer and snatched the meat from the male's hand, backing away quickly and tearing it to pieces.

"I'm Shikamaru, I'll be caring for you while you're in the animal shelter." He said, smiling.

"Animal Shelter? That's this shitty place?" Hidan asked, looking around, then going back to eating, "Oh well, better than staying in the fucking cold."

"Have fun with that." Shikamaru said, standing and leaving.

"This won't be as bad as I figured this crap to be..." Hidan grumbled to himself, feasting heavily on the meat.

When it turned dark, he simply curled up in a corner and fell asleep, not caring anymore about the humans walking in and out of his cage. It actually gave him something to look forward to.

_______________________________________________________________

He yawned and stretched when he woke, looking around for his usual meal. When he found none, he frowned.

"Hello? There's a wolf who's fucking starving! Can I get some of that crappy meat?" Hidan yelled, looking around.

"Hidan, My name is Pein." He heard someone say behind him. He turned and saw an orange-haired man standing in his cage.

"Pein? What type of fucking name is that?" Hidan snorted, shaking his head.

"I have come to collect you from this simple life." Pein explained, holding out a hand.

"I'm a wolf, dumbass! I don't have hands..." He growled, looking around for his food.

"If you come with us, I can teach you how to turn from wolf to human at will." Pein said, getting his attention.

"You're shitting me." Hidan said, turning to the man.

"Not at all, Hidan. All you have to do is put this on in human form and we'll leave." Pein said, tossing a cloak at him.

"I can't turn into a human, idiot..." Hidan said, sadly.

"I'll help you, then when we get everything picked together, I'll teach you." Pein said simply, putting a finger on the wolf's forehead. Hidan just stood with a slightly confused look.

Then Hidan gasped as a bright light invaded his eyes. When everything went clear, he saw he was indeed a human.

He smirked and slipped the cloak over himself. He had pants but that was it.

"This is so cool..." Hidan chuckled.

"We must hurry. The cops will be coming soon." He said, opening the cage and exiting.

"Cops? Why the fuck would cops come?" Hidan asked, following him.

"Just because..." Pein said, making sure not to take the path with all the dead bodies.

When they got into a car, they looked at each other.

"I'm Hidan, and I'm a wolf. And a Jashinist." Hidan said proudly.

"I'm Deidara and I'm a falcon. And a Photographer, un." The blond from the zoo said, blushing a bit. Apparently he was a bit shy.

"Tobi's Tobi, and Tobi's a cheetah! And... Er... A singer!" The kid- I think his name was Tobi?- said happily.

"I'm Konan. I can change into any type of flying insect." She said, then sighed, "I'm Leader's assistant..."

"I'm leader. That's all." Pein said, driving off.


	4. Kakuzu

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains Kakuzu.

_________________________________________________________________

Kakuzu ate happily on the meat given to him. He was laying on a nice flat rock, taller than the others, and eating. One tigress came up to him a few minutes earlier, only to be scared away. He sighed when he had finished eating and let his thoughts travel.

Of course, he shouldn't care about the money the zoo is using, but still. If it were a lot, he'd pounce and rip their throats open. He sighed out a growl and rested his head on his paws.

He didn't want a mate. I know, weird thing for a tiger to think, but still. Tigresses are too picky!

Always saying, "Oh, I want a cave to mate in!", "Stay with me to raise the cubs?", and sometimes even, "I'm not stalking you! I'm just so in love that I want to have your cubs all the time!"

He shook his head. Just thinking about it was giving him a headache. Even human females were annoying!

Saying things like, "But, honey, this is a really rare purse for just $100!!", "Can't you just buy me some shoes? Don't you love me?", or maybe, "I don't have sex until i'm married."

He growled at his thoughts, hoping to chase them away along with some others getting too close to him. Humans passed by his cage a million times, and he had learned to ignore them. Sure he was the only white-and-tan Bengal Tiger in this God-forsaken zoo, and sure he was constantly being stared at, but ignoring it makes it easier.

Of course there was one time when a human got too annoying, yelling at him to roar or do something other than just lay on his comfy rock. And he did something alright. After forty minutes of listening to him rant, he finally got him away from all the other humans and cracked his neck using his threads.

Ok, turning from tiger to human and back again was pretty crazy, but amazingly he had been given the ability to extract threads- veins? -from his stripes- that looked a lot like stitches as his human form has- to attack from a distance.

Let's just say the zoo owner wasn't happy about cleaning up the body.

Kakuzu knew the owner as an acquaintance, but nothing else. The owner knew of Kakuzu's ability to turn forms, and to extract those weapons from his stitches. The owner let him stay there for protection.

Kakuzu, you see, isn't all that laid back. The only reason why he is in this zoo when it is opened is because when night comes, he is let out. His street clothes are held for him, along with his gun, and he goes out to con suckers and idiots left on the street for their money.

He wouldn't have been able to stay in the zoo if he weren't the Albino Bengal Tiger he was. The owner already owned a good amount of orange-and-black tigers, but never one looking so elegant or stunning as Kakuzu.

Now he sounds like an item to be purchased at a store. Hey, at least he would be paid for laying there, looking pretty.

Yep, he didn't pay for his stay, the owner paid him! What an idiot to accept such an offer!

Kakuzu chuckled at his thoughts now, only emitting a soft chuffle to human ears.

_________________________________________________________________

Kakuzu got up from his rock when the lights grew dim. He padded his way into the back where the vets and zoo-keepers were. Some jumped out of his way, others just nodding 'hello' to him, and the newer workers screaming and running away.

He liked scaring them. It was funny to see their expression change from happy and smiling to terrified and frowning. He chuckled when a few others ran away, then soon changed into the human he was.

He had jet-black hair, reaching to his shoulders. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black dress pants. He pulled on a similar black jacket and pulled on his hat and mask, covering the hair and the scars going across his mouth. He walked out of the zoo, hearing small 'Bye, Kakuzu. Come back in one piece."

What a pun.

________________________________________________________________

"Give me the god damned money!" Kakuzu growled, holding the gun to the poor mans' head.

"I-I-I-I have n-n-n-no clue w-what you're t-t-t-talking about!" He whimpered, shaking under the tall man.

"Give me all of your money! Are you stupid?!" He growled out, pushing the tip of the gun harder into the guys' head.

"Please! Stop!" He cried out, trying desperately to get his wallet.

"Hurry up and I'll leave you alone!" He grunted.

Then there was a loud 'slush' noise and the mans' head came off. Kakuzu gave a somewhat shocked look, not expecting it one bit. He turned to look, holding up his gun to see a silver-haired male wearing a black cloak with five clouds on it.

The cloak was split open at the chest, revealing a nicely built torso. Said male also had a nice looking scythe in his hand.

"Oi, having trouble?" He said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"The hell are you?" Kakuzu snarled, keeping his gun up.

"Hm, I like the way you fucking talk. Names Hidan, asshole." He said, letting his head lean to one side in a tired way, "You get up late at night, huh?"

"Tch, what would you know!" Kakuzu said, rolling his eyes, keeping the gun pointed.

"Put that fucking toy down!" This 'Hidan' person said, lifting the scythe to point at the weapon.

"It's my protection against you. Why should I leave myself defenseless?" Kakuzu asked, frowning under his mask.

"Defenseless? I don't think you have a fucking clue. You're already defenseless, dumbass!" Hidan said, sighing and keeping his scythe up. The blade came off and started towards him. Kakuzu didn't flinch, knowing it wasn't aimed right to hit him.

But Hidan never wanted to hit him.

Instead, the wire connecting the handle to the blade curled around the back of Kakuzu's neck to pull him closer and down to Hidan's height.

"Come with me and you won't get hurt." Hidan said, looking over the tan male.

"I wouldn't go with you. You have nothing to offer." Kakuzu said, frowning.

"Hm... good fucking point. How about... You come with me, you get to hear what Leader says instead of listening to me like that fucker agreed to do." Hidan said, looking into the black-and-green eyes of his target.

"Hm..." Kakuzu thought over it, looking over the pale man. He had magenta eyes, probably only pants under the cloak, and a complete buff fit. Probably from exercising his whole life.

"Will I be paid?" Kakuzu said, thinking about finally being able to leave that damned cage of his.

"Maybe. You'd have to speak with Leader-san about that." Hidan said, shrugging, "Come on, little fucker, let's go."

They walked off, Hidan putting the scythe back together and hooking it on his back.

"So... you're part of a group?" Kakuzu asked as they past multiple dim lamp posts.

"I tend to think of it as a mafia of some sort." Hidan said, shrugging and still walking.

"Mafia of what? Short people with pink eyes?" Kakuzu said, smiling under his mask.

"Bastard." Hidan grumbled, looking away from the man in anger, "No, a mafia of people like you. People who can turn from animal to human to animal again."

"Why'd you say 'people like you'? Why not 'people like me and you'?" Kakuzu asked, frowning.

"Because I can't change from shitty will alone. I need fucking help. I'm useless until I get it, asshole." Hidan said, getting a bit angry. Probably because he was still different.

"Hm..." Kakuzu said, not really knowing how to respond.

"So?" Hidan asked, frowning.

" 'So' what?" Kakuzu replied, looking down at the man.

"What the hell are you?" Hidan asked, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"White Bengal Tiger. You?" Kakuzu said, shrugging.

"Grey wolf." Hidan said, also shrugging.

"Hm..." He kept walking, "So how far is this 'Leader' person?" Kakuzu asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Fucking far away as hell." Hidan grumbled, slumping over a bit.

"Great..." Kakuzu sighed.

There was silence for a few more minutes when Hidan changed his expression and smiled up at the tan male.

"Want to turn into our animal forms and scare the shit out of people as we go towards the fucking Leader?" Hidan asked, smiling.

Kakuzu smirked. Just what he loved to do. "Sure." He said simply with a shrug.

The both kept walking for a few more seconds, then Hidan sighed.

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked, frowning.

"Can't change by myself." Hidan reminded.

"Hm..." Kakuzu sighed, thinking about how annoying it must be to be like that, "What usually makes you change?"

"Hiding or sleep to become a wolf. A big fall or break to my head to become a human." Hidan said, shrugging.

"Ah..." Kakuzu thought about it.

Soon enough -after chasing the poor Jashinist halfway across the town, scaring him shitless until he transformed into a wolf- they were running towards their destination as their animal selves, growling and snarling at humans they ran past.

________________________________________________________________

"I am Pein. This is Konan, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan." The leader of the supposed 'mafia' said, motioning to the other people in the car.

It was currently set out like this:

Drivers seat was filled by Pein, passenger by Tobi. Back left seat was Deidara's middle was Hidan's, right back seat was Konan's.

Someone had to move.

Tobi, being the more 'adaptable' one of the group -didn't complain at all- was moved into the trunk, Konan sat in the front passenger, and Kakuzu sat where Deidara was, moving Deidara to the other side of the car.

When they set off, Tobi poked his head up and said, "Leader-san!"

"What is it Tobi?" Pein asked, sighing.

"Tobi thinks Leader-san should get a van." Tobi said, giggling as all the others agreed in shouts.

Pein sighed, "Fine, fine."

"Where are we going next, Leader-san, un?" Deidara asked, looking from the window to him.

"Canada. In search for someone very important. He might either make or break my plans." Pein explained, then coughed awkwardly, "Um, Deidara?"

"Yes?" Deidara asked, frowning.

"There is something you need to know about the person we are going to try and get. You see... he lives in a very rich area and..." He sighed, " His name is Sasori. But to you, Deidara, He will be called Sasori-Danna."

Everyone turned to look except for Konan and Pein, who kept their eyes forward.

"I... I have to.... I HAVE TO MARRY HIM?!?!" Deidara yelled, completely shocked and terrified.

He'd never thought of marriage before and this seemed a bit out of place.

"It may be the only way to get him on our side. I'll explain exactly what to do when we track him down." Pein explained, sighing at Deidara's shock.

"I'm only eighteen! I can't marry someone, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Legally, you can." Pein said, glaring at him, "And you will!"


	5. Sasori

disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains Sasori, fluffy Sasodei

_________________________________________________________________

Sasori bound around, chasing butterflies in the backyard. Sure it was childish, but his owner wasn't exactly the 'sit there and act your age' type. She was just a kid, anyways.

Now your wondering, 'Why would a kid of all own a fox?'

Well here's your answer:

Because.

When Sasori heard the small girl-voice of his owner calling him back, he ran to the porch and sat obediently in front of the glass sliding door. Sakura bent down and put an apple in front of him, watching him.

Sasori looking over the green apple, then pounced it and started devouring it.

The pink-haired female giggled and patted the fox on his head. Sasori didn't mind. As long as she was clueless as to what he really was, -and fed him- he didn't mind how rough she was with petting him.

When the girl got called back in by her mother, Sasori ran off with the apple still in his mouth. It was getting dark and they were probably going to sleep.

Sasori had a secret life. Hey, he wasn't going to run around and play 'little pet fox' for his whole life! No, every night -or whenever he wasn't dragged into the house by that pink-haired little devil- he'd run off to his favorite place he had found a long time ago.

Of course he had to make a few stops before getting there. He wasn't going there with dirt all over him. He'd change into his human form and take a small shower under the waterfall hidden in the forest.

_______________________________________________________________

"Careful, don't trip..." Hidan whispered as he and Deidara got through the forest. They would have been quicker, but Deidara had to make sure his attire wasn't ruined.

Hidan was behind the blond, making sure no one was following. He had his hand gripped tightly around his scythe, in case.

Deidara stepped carefully but quickly through the grass and mud, keeping his cloak around him. He didn't put his arm through the sleeves because of the clothing. When they reached the cavern, Deidara slipped in, Hidan looking around for anyone, then following in.

"Go! Quickly before he comes, un!" Deidara hissed at the silver-haired male when he saw Hidan followed him in.

"Just making sure you are alone in the first place, dumbass." Hidan mumbled, frowning and looking away.

"Hurry up and report back to leader, un. You got me here so go!" Deidara said, pushing him towards the exit.

"Okay, okay, geeze. Don't forget to hide your cloak..." Hidan whispered, leaving soon after.

________________________________________________________________

Sasori sighed as he shook the water from his hair. He was walking through the forest quickly, and he was barely even looking where he was going.

He's been to the forest so many times, he's remembered the route.

When he got to the opening to his cavern, he heard some footsteps echoing from the walls. Sasori frowned, then turned into a fox to sneak in.

He walked closer to the walls in case there were more than one person. He kept his head low, and when he got to the largest room, he saw someone sitting on the floor, waiting for something.

Sasori frowned, then turned back into a human and walked out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" He asked, making the blond person stiffen a bit. She turned and he saw it was, indeed, a girl. Pretty flat chested though...

"Oh, you must be Sasori-Danna, un!" She said with a smile, getting up and patting her white gown down.

" 'Danna?' I'm sorry, But i'm not married to-"

"Oh, you are now, un! I'm your arranged marriage!" She giggled, cutting him short. She went over to him and smiled, "Well, you were shorter than I expected, but I suppose it's nothing to make a fuss about, un."

What she had said bugged the redhead. He was short for his age, but he was still taller than her. She was probably eighteen at the most!

"I never heard of an 'arranged marriage', miss, so I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm not into women." He said, turning away, about to walk away.

" 'Women?' " He heard her say in a kind of disgust, "I'm sorry, Danna, But I am not a woman."

"Girl, then. Whatever you want to call yourself. Get out of my cavern. The arranged marriage is off." Sasori said, sighing and crossing his arms.

"I'm not of a female gender, un! I'm male!" She yelled. Sasori's brow twitched and he turned towards her.

"You cannot be a boy. Look at your hair! You're wearing a dress, too!"

"Because we are getting married, Danna, un! I'm a boy!" She tried thinking of something to prove it then smiled, "If I were a girl I'd have some sort of chest!"

"Hm, true. But your mother could've ironed your chest." Sasori said, shrugging.

"If that was true, my chest would feel scabby and bumpy, feel!" She said, grabbing his wrists and pulling the redhead's hands onto his chest.

Sasori took a good while feeling her chest, then confirmed his being a boy.

"Wow, your right." He said with a smirk, "So... when is the wedding again?"

"Oh, right now, un! My name is Deidara. Your name is Sasori! All we have to do is say 'I do', kiss, then leave, un!" Deidara said, making a happy laugh.

"Leave?" Sasori asked, frowning.

"Yeah, when we marry, you're going to come with me. I'm part of a growing group of people like us. We have to leave, un." Deidara said with a smile. Sasori frowned and let go of the blond.

"I can't... this is my home. I'm not going to leave my owner behind." Sasori said, looking down and away from the blond.

"But... Danna..." Deidara whimpered, looking at him.

"No... the wedding's off." Sasori said, turning and leaving.

"Hey!" Deidara yelled, making the redhead turn around. When he did, he was hit in the face by a ball of feathers. Then the whatever-it-was came down on his head and started pecking him.

"The hell?! Get off you brat!" Sasori yelled, knowing exactly what and who was on his head.

The bird fluttered off, got on the ground, then turned back into the blond.

"You're going to marry me whether you like it or not, un!" Deidara growled, grabbing the redhead by the front of the shirt and pulling closer. Sasori could tell he was stuck between getting married to him and leaving, or not getting married to him and getting his ass kicked by a bird.

"Fine, brat! God you're annoying! This is going to be the worst marriage ever!" Sasori yelled, pulling away from the now happy blond.

"How old are you, Sasori-Danna?" Deidara asked, following him out of the cage and pulling on a cloak.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Sasori grumbled, watching the blond.

"I"m nineteen. I like to take pictures of animals, un. Hey, maybe sometime I can take a picture of you?" Deidara asked, smiling and clinging to the redhead's arm in a loving way. Sure he didn't know the guy, but it was his duty.

"Maybe... Will I be able to keep it?" Sasori asked, letting the blond cling to his arm.

"Sure, un." Deidara said, smiling up at the redhead.

________________________________________________________________

"Shit, no more room..." Pein muttered. Everyone was outside the car. The day had went pretty fast and he wasn't able to find a van.

"Why not steal one?" Konan asked, resting on his shoulder in butterfly form.

"Mind looking for me? You take one half of the town and I take the other?" Pein asked, looking at her.

"Sure." She said, turning into a wasp and flying off.

Then Pein remembered all of the people he had, waiting around the car, talking randomly. He smiled a bit.

"Okay, we don't have everyone we need, but we need a van. Because of our new member, Sasori, we've officially ran out of room. We all fan out and search for a car to steal." Pein said, then started walking away, "When you find one, report to me."

"Alright!" They all said after he walked off.

The group looked at each other.

"We should search in small teams. One to watch the car, the other to warn Pein." Kakuzu said, shrugging.

"Um... Me and Tobi? We're both pretty fast, un." Deidara said, shrugging.

"Hey, you're married to me, aren't you? I'm pretty sure he could live by himself." Sasori said, frowning.

"Tobi will be fine!" Tobi said happily, then turned into a cheetah and ran off.

"I guess me and Hidan then." Kakuzu said, shrugging then glaring down at the man, "But first we have to turn you into a wolf, don't we?"

"Shit..." Hidan muttered, backing away, then turning around and running, "Fuck you, Kuzu!"

"Come on, Danna." Deidara said, taking the redhead's hand and leading him in another direction. The blond was able to change back into his regular clothes and he had his cloak on. It was still pretty cold though, so he shivered anyway.

"Cold?" Sasori asked, pulling the blond closer and hugging him as they walked.

"Thanks, un..." Deidara said, feeling uncomfortable but liking the warmth.

"Why did you marry me? And tell me the truth..." Sasori whispered after a short silence.

Deidara sighed and his breath showed in the air, "Leader-san said it was the only way to get you on our side. Something about if you don't come with us, you'd be our enemy..." Deidara explained, his shivers slowing.

"I see..." Sasori whispered, thinking over the situation he and the blond were in. They were probably expected to fight a lot, since they had never really gotten the chance to know each other.

"You know... Danna?" Deidara whispered as they walked down abandoned streets.

"Hm?" Sasori asked, looking down at the smiling blond.

"I actually kind of like you..." Deidara said, blushing under the dim lights. Sasori kept walking in silence, looking down at the blond.

"I like you too, Dei..." Sasori whispered, making the blond smile a bit more, "But..."

"Huh?" They stopped walking and Deidara turned to look up at the redhead. He saw that the redhead was thinking over something.

"I don't think our... group would... i guess... 'handle' us... Being together, and happy... It would be more realistic if we didn't act that way around them..." Sasori explained, sighing.

Deidara could tell that the redhead wasn't trying to say, 'I think we should just be friends' or crap like that. He was right. If they acted like they'd been dating for a long time, it might seem like they planned something....

"Yeah..." Deidara said, looking sad now.

"Maybe there's a way around it, though..." Sasori said, tilting the blond's head up.

"How?"

"We'll just pretend to hate each other. When we're alone, we can act like the people we really are." Sasori said, smiling confidently.

"You think we'd be able to, un?" Deidara asked, unsure.

"Yeah... We can make it. We were bred for it." Sasori said, making the two laugh.

"Alright, Danna..." Deidara said, smiling and hugging him. Then they heard rushed paw-steps towards them. They pulled away quickly.

"God, can't you just get off my back, un?!" Deidara yelled startling the redhead.

"Guys!" They heard Tobi yell, slowing and turning into a human, "Tobi found a van! Leader-san says to Tobi, 'Get that blond boy and Sasori back to car NOW!' "

"Alright, Tobi, we're coming." Deidara said with a smile, then pushed Sasori away a bit and started walking off, leaving a confused redhead to trail behind.


	6. Zetsu

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains Zetsu, ZeTobi, SasoDei, KakuHida, PeiKo(Pein Konan, what's that called?)

_______________________________________________________________

"We're married. I demand a night off!" Sasori yelled, kicking Pein's seat.

"You're acting immature, Sasori." Pein grumbled, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Pein-san, just pull over for a bit. We've been driving for three days, I'm sure we can just camp out here for one night." Konan said soothingly, putting a hand on Pein's shoulder.

"Fine... But me and Konan get the van to sleep in." Pein said, hearing grumbles and complaints from the batch of people in the back. Pein smiled a bit at this.

__________________________________________________________________

After driving for one more hour to find a nice spot to camp out by, they finally pulled over. Where they were was completely... breathtaking. At least to the blond.

"Oh, I wish I had my camera, un!" Deidara whined as he watched the sun lower, past the mountains, making the large lake glitter. They were currently on an unbordered ledge, looking straight into some mountains. The water from the ocean probably found a small stream to pass by and fell in this bowl-like place.

"Stop complaining, brat, and help me set up the tent!" Sasori complained, fighting with the chords that connected the metal rods to keep the tent up.

Everyone got their own tents. Hidan had to be with Kakuzu, Deidara with Sasori, Pein and Konan got the van, and Tobi decided to sleep out under the stars. He always loved doing that in the large plains he once roamed.

The masked man was currently in cheetah form, playing around with a monarch butterfly.

"Tobi, are you sure you'll be okay out here by yourself, un?" Deidara called out, smiling at the cheetah.

"Yeah!" Tobi yelled back happily, following the butterfly closer to the woods surrounding them.

"Don't go too far, un!" Deidara called out, following the redhead into the now pitched tent.

"Alright!" Tobi yelled back, still following the butterfly into the woods. He turned into human form, though, when the trees started getting closer and closer together and the ground was too confusing.

"Butterfly! Wait for Tobi!" Tobi called out, running after the insect, pushing through trees.

Then there were a pair of trees that were pushed much too close for the masked man to get through. He still tried, though, and soon got himself stuck.

"Uh-oh..." Tobi whimpered, trying to get out from in between the trees.

"Help Tobi! Somebody?" Tobi yelled, hitting the trees in an effort for them to let go.

He whimpered when he didn't hear a reply. "No! Mr. Tree, can you let Tobi go, please?"

"Are you stuck?" He heard a soft voice say behind him, making him yelp.

"Mr. Tree, Tobi didn't know your mouth was over there, sorry!" Tobi said, smiling under the mask.

"**My name isn't Mr. Tree**..." A more serious voice grumbled behind him.

"Oh... Who is there, then?" Tobi asked, frowning. He was very vulnerable in the state he was in.

"My name is Zetsu... What the hell are you thinking? Doing this to a tree?"

"Who else is behind Tobi?" Tobi asked, frowning a bit more.

"**Just me**. Sorry, We're both Zetsu. Do you need help?" The person said, and he felt a hand on his butt.

"Ah! Zetsu-san don't touch Tobi like that! Just help Tobi out!" Tobi yelped, kicking mindlessly.

"**Don't whine or else we'll leave**! Now, now, he's just a kid. Let's help him." He felt something grab his ankles, and he was roughly pulled from between the trees. He landed hard on his bottom and whimpered.

When he got to his feet, he gently rubbed his butt.

"Zetsu-san, Why didn't you be more careful with Tobi? Tobi got hurt..." Tobi whined, turning to look at the person who had saved him.

What he saw made him yelp. There, in front of him, was a man wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. The right half of his body was black and the left half was pure white. He had golden eyes, and dark green hair. He also had a huge flytrap-like thing around him.

"Whoa!!!" Tobi yelled after recovering. He went straight up to the man and poked the leaves, "What is Zetsu-san?"

"Uh.. er... can you not touch me there? **GET OFF**!" then Zetsu knocked the raven-haired male away with some sort of vine. Tobi yelped when he hit a tree and slid down the plant.

"Ow...." He whimpered, moving his mask to the side a bit to cough out blood.

"T-Tobi!" Zetsu gasped, kneeling next to him, "Sorry!**No i'm not**! Say sorry!**No**! Please? **Fine! I'm sorry...**"

Tobi was completely confused, but he smiled and slid his mask back down.

"Where does Zetsu-san live?" Tobi asked, frowning.

"Er... well..." Zetsu frowned and looked around them.

"Come with Tobi!" Tobi said, smiling and taking the plant's hand.

"But..."

"What?"

"Aren't you around people? **We don't fit well with humans, dork. Don't you see we're different**?"

"Tobi's different too, look!" Tobi transformed into a cheetah, then back and smiled up at the shocked plant.

"So come on!" Tobi got up and dragged the plant man along.

________________________________________________________________

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with money, anyways?" Hidan asked as he cleaned off his scythe.

"Because, Money is what makes the world go around." Kakuzu said, counting the amount their group had so far and writing it down.

"Hm... I'd only use it to buy stuff, not let it sit in a crappy safe." Hidan grumbled, then felt something curl around his waist and neck.

"You are annoying. Can you just shut the hell up for a few hours?" Kakuzu growled, tightening the threads around the Jashinists' neck and waists. Hidan gasped and put his hand to his neck, trying to get the thread off.

"I... I... can't.... breath...!" Hidan choked out, trying to get the thin thread off of him. Then it loosened and wrapped around his upper body. He felt himself being lifted and pulled towards the miser.

"What exactly are you?" Kakuzu asked, tilting his head at the man.

"A jashinist." Hidan said with a smile, trying to get free of the threads, which just tightened around him.

"What's that do for you?" Kakuzu asked, watching the man.

"Well.. I'm immortal because of it. See this?" Hidan lifted his silver necklace. It was a beaded necklace with a circle on the end. The circle had an upside-down triangle in it, "This is the Jashinist's symbol. It helps me be immortal."

"Immortal, huh?" Kakuzu thought about it.

"Yep. I'm not sure if I'd be able to cut off my head. Never tried that before."

"Then let's see..." Kakuzu hissed behind him, threads wrapping around the Jashinist's neck.

"K-Kuzu! S-stop!" Hidan gasped, hands going to his neck.

"Why? Don't you want to know if you're immortal or not?" Kakuzu said with a sadistic grin.

"Don't you fucking dare go any further!" Hidan coughed, trying desperately to get the threads away.

"Why, huh? You mean like this?" Kakuzu growled out, tightening the threads, expecting to hear a scream.

He was extremely shocked when he heard a completely different noise though.

Hidan moaned

"The hell?" Kakuzu cussed, making the threads let go.

"I'm a masochist... so?" Hidan said, whimpering a bit and rubbing his neck.

"Ah...." Kakuzu thought over how well Pein seemed to have put them together.

________________________________________________________________

Pein was sitting in the trunk, working on files and writing important things down.

"Can't you take a break from that? Geeze." Konan sighed out, stepping into the trunk with him and closing it, holding a soda can to the man.

"Sorry, but this stuff is important. We want our group to get through. You and I both know what we'll be going against. We need a place to stay when we get the last two. Then we-"

"Shut up, Pein. Just relax a bit. You hadn't slept a wink since we got Sasori." Konan said, sighing and opening her soda to take a sip.

"Do you think... we've made a mistake in attempting this? There's still time to let them go. Once we get the next one, there'll be no going back..." Pein said, sighing.

"Don't doubt yourself. What you should be worrying is about our group name, and sleep. Two simple things for tonight and tomorrow, okay?" Konan said, pushing him down so he was laying down.

"Okay... okay... What about...." Pein thought about it and drank some of his soda.

"The red cloud people of the amazingly blue van?" Konan asked in a not-so joking way, but it made them laugh nonetheless.

"Animal freaks." Pein suggested, making them both shake their heads.

"Transformers." Konan said. There was silence, then they both just started laughing.

Then there was rabid knocking on the trunk before it flew open.

"Leader-san! Tobi found someone!!" Tobi said, hoping up and down.

"What?!" Pein yelled, getting up and out of the car to be shocked, finding himself standing right infront of a black-and-white man with yellow eyes and a flytrap around him.

"Hi, I'm Zetsu. **Get out of my face before I break yours**."

"Your a schizo." Pein pointed out, frowning, "And a plant..."

"Well, I guess it can't be 'Animal freaks' after all, leader-san." Konan said from the trunk, tossing a cloak at the green-haired man.

"Konan, wait! He might-"

"Hush, Pein. It's fine. He's different. We're different. He probably doesn't have anywhere to live." Konan said, grabbing Pein by the front of his cloak and pulling him back into the trunk and closing it.

"Thank you, Tobi. **Yeah, whatever, I guess we're part of this whatever-it-is**." Zetsu said, pulling the cloak on.

"Of course, Zetsu-san! Do you want to sleep outside with Tobi tonight? Leader-san is leaving tomorrow, so why put up a tent?"

"Sure."


	7. Kisame

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains Kisame.

_________________________________________________________________

They were on the road again. A few hours earlier, everyone got to know Zetsu. No one had a problem with him. He was currently sitting in the trunk with Tobi, even though there was room to sit up front. Konan had taken to sitting on Pein's shoulder as a butterfly. There was enough space for Zetsu to squeeze in, but for some reason he felt better sitting with the hyper-active male.

"How old is Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, laying down next to the plant man.

"Twenty-six." Zetsu said simply, looking out the window.

"Tobi's twenty." Tobi said, smiling up at the plant-man.

"Leader-san, Where are we going again?" Deidara called out in a whine, getting bored quickly.

"We are actually pretty close. The person we are after protects a large waterfall. Anyone who gets near, gets killed. We need him on our team." Pein explained, still driving.

"What's his name?" Sasori asked, frowning.

"I highly doubt we can fit anyone else in this damn car." Hidan grumbled, squirming against the seat belt. It had twisted and it was bugging him.

"To buy a bigger car would be more money wasted and too noticeable." Kakuzu sighed out, untwisting the seat belt for the Jashinist.

"Whatever..." Hidan said, giving a silent thanks to the man.

"So, how exactly are we going to get this guy, un?" Deidara asked, frowning.

"That's something you'll have to do, Deidara." Pein said, looking at the blond through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, no! I am not going to be in another arranged marriage, un! I refuse!" Deidara yelled, crossing his arms.

"He's already married. That part is out of the question." Sasori said, frowning.

"No... he's going to fight the man we're after. Make a deal, and win." Pein said.

"But... I don't have any-"

"Deidara, you and I both know you have weapons. Don't you dare try and get out of it!" Pein growled.

________________________________________________________________

Kisame was squatting on a rock currently jutting out of the water beneath him.

Samehada was on his back. Kisame was meditating, listening to the comforting sounds of his waterfall. He held two fingers up in front of him, for balance.

Then he heard a tree branch snap. He grabbed Samehada and stood up straight, looking around for what made the noise. Then he saw two kunai's headed straight for him. He deflected them easily and looked around more, trying to figure out who's there.

Then he heard someone getting closer. He lowered himself a bit in a fighting position, getting ready to attack.

He barely expected the person to come out in the open.

"Hello, My name is Deidara. Yours is Hoshigake Kisame, right, un?" Deidara asked, smiling at the blue man.

"Yes, and what are you doing near my waterfall?" Kisame growled.

"I want to make you a deal, un. We fight. Not to the death, but until the other collapses. If I win, you get to come with me and join the group I am in. If you win, you can do whatever you want with me, un." Deidara said, smiling.

"Hm... Do you want a fair fight, or an unfair fight?" Kisame asked, taking a practice swing with Samehada.

"Fair fight, please. It's only the nicer way, un." Deidara said with a smile.

"Get on the water then." Kisame said, stepping onto the liquid and floating on it.

"Hm... Does the air seem fine for you, un?" Deidara asked, turning into a falcon. Kisame's eyes widened a bit, but then smirked.

"You asked for a fair fight, so we'll have a fair fight." Kisame called out to the bird, then sunk into the water, forming into a shark.

"Coo... this was a bad Idea, un...." Deidara murmured to himself, flying around the water, trying to think of a way to win.

Just then, a huge bullet of water was shot straight at him. He squawked and, out of shock, turned back into a human!

He started falling, not wanting to be in the water since that was his enemy's territory, and he grabbed onto any cliff or branch he could get to. When he was out of danger, he took out some clay and began to quickly mold it. When it was a good looking eagle, he threw it into the air and it increased in size.

"Hm... this kid is interesting..." Kisame mumbled, voice trembling in the water. He turned back into his 'human' form and let the water push him back up to the surface. When he was standing on top of the water, he looked up to see the blond sitting on the bird, molding clay in his hands.

"A weird time to choose to be an artist." Kisame called out, taking Samehada off of his back.

"Never a bad time to practice, un!" Deidara called back with a smile, "Here! Look!"

The clay moldings of spiders fell down, falling on the shark.

"The hell?" Kisame hissed when they started crawling, "Shit!"

Kisame ducked into the water, hearing a loud boom from above.

"Bombs?!" Kisame gurgled out, getting back to the top, only to have more spiders jump on him.

He once again, fell back into the water, nearly dodging death. He poked his head out and yelled, "I thought we weren't trying to kill each other!"

"I'm not! I knew you'd duck into that water of yours, un!" Deidara yelled out, smiling, "So this is to make it even!" Deidara dropped a more heavier clay model that sank into the water. This time, Kisame jumped out of the water.

When the clay exploded, the water shot out, throwing the shark along with it.

"Crap!" Kisame cursed, then was finally face to face with the blond when he landed on the clay bird.

"Fight, un!" Deidara yelled, molding clay in one hand and taking out a kunai in the other.

Kisame took Samehada and swung it at the blond, only to have him duck, then spin his leg out to trip the shark. The bird then flew at a steep angle, nearly throwing the two off.

"Disadvantage towards me!" Kisame growled, swing the blade again, only to have the blond get away safely.

"I'm not controlling it, un! Then I wouldn't be able to fight! It's just flying!" Deidara said, making a point. They continued throwing attacks and dodging each others, until the bird flew nearly straight up, throwing the two off. Kisame did the reasonable thing and called the water to cushion his fall. When he landed safely, he saw Deidara had fainted from the height and still falling. Hey, having more mass means falling faster, right?

He made the water snatch the blond from almost dieing and made the water bring him back to the grass. When the blond was laying at his feet, Kisame used his foot to move his head to the side. He didn't see any major head injuries, so he bent down and pressed two fingers to the blond's neck. He felt a pulse, which was a good thing.

He sighed and made a few hand signs. Soon the waterfall split into two and Kisame picked up the blond and walked into the newly shown cavern.

_______________________________________________________________

When Deidara woke up, he gasped and sat up quickly and looked around to see the blue man poking the fire infront of him with a stick.

"Finally you're awake. I hope you like fish." Kisame said, holding up a stick with a cooked fish on it.

"Um... thanks, un..." Deidara said, taking the fish and taking a bite into it.

There was silence as the two sat there, staring into the fire.

"Why haven't you killed me yet, un?" Deidara asked, breaking the tension.

"Well... I've been thinking about our fight. It was pretty brave of you to come out here, just to battle me." Kisame said, smiling.

"Thank you, un." Deidara said, smiling a bit too and taking another bite.

"I've been wondering... about what you said. You said that you were part of a group. " Kisame said, still looking into the fire.

"Uh-huh." Deidara said, smiling and taking a third bite.

"I've decided... that the only reason that they would send someone after me... is that they want me in their group." Kisame said, frowning.

"Well, yeah. Don't you see? We're all different in many ways. Girls from boys, homos from straights... people like us from normal people, un. We have a reason to stay together. And it's because me and you... we're able to turn into animals. The rest of our group can do that, well except for one, but he's still different enough." Deidara said with a giggle.

"What does the non-animal do?" Kisame asked, looking at the blond.

"Well... he's a plant." Deidara said with a smile, "And schizophrenic, un."

Kisame smiled at this. People like him finally came to take him away from people who are normal. While he was thinking about this, Deidara kept rambling on, soon finishing his fish.

When the blond was done talking, he looked at the shark.

"Well? Are you going to come with me, or are you going to kill me, un?" Deidara asked with a smile.

"I suppose I can go with you. I mean... It's better than being stared at by normal humans, right?" Kisame said with a smile. Deidara smiled, too.

"Oh. then, here, un." Deidara said, holding out a cloak for the shark.

"What's this?" Kisame asked, taking it and putting it on.

"It's to show you're part of our group. We don't really have a name yet, but still..." Deidara explained, smiling.

"Thanks. So... let's go..." Kisame said, standing and helping the blond. When Deidara got to his feet, he smiled and they started walking.

The first step Deidara took, though, made his knees buckle and he fell with a cry.

"Deidara!" Kisame gasped, kneeling next to the blond.

"Fuck... I can't walk... un." Deidara whimpered, sitting up and rubbing his legs.

"I'll carry you, you'll have to tell me where to go, though..." Kisame said, picking up the blond.

Deidara gasped and blushed a bit, "Thanks... Kisame..." Deidara said. He really didn't like feeling like a woman compared to other men.


	8. Itachiend

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains Itachi.

_________________________________________________________________

"So... what's going to happen with this one?" Deidara asked. They were all seated outside in a half-circle, facing Pein, who was sitting facing them.

"Simple. We're going to send in Kisame to fight him. He's able to control fire, so it'll make things easier. Kisame, our target is to not be killed, only knocked unconscious. Got it?" Pein said, looking at the blue male.

"Aye aye, cap'n." Kisame said with a smirk.

"He's pretty comfortable where he is right now. He is a pet of the owner of a mafia." Pein explained, sighing and passing a picture to the shark. Everyone peeked over his shoulder and all said "eh."

"Hm, fine. What animal does he turn into?" Kisame asked, putting the picture in his pocket.

"A weasel." Pein said, shrugging. Everyone was quiet for a good minute or so, then everyone just burst out into laughter.

"Hey! Calm down! Hold your laughter for later when Kisame ends up dead!" Pein warned, making everyone shut up.

_______________________________________________________________

Itachi lay in his cage, next to his master's bed. Sure he was treated like a pet, but it was somewhat comforting. He sighed a bit and was just trying to get to sleep, but then he heard unfamiliar footsteps.

Itachi sat up quickly, pushed the door to his cage open and hopped down. He walked around for a bit, then saw nothing was wrong. He was about to go back when there was more footsteps. Itachi turned back to the noise and quickly ran towards it. When he saw a blue-skinned man in his house, he snarled a bit. He turned into his human form and tackled the man.

He grabbed the blue hair and slammed the man's head into the floor over and over, but was soon pushed over and the blue-skinned man was above him, pinning him to the ground.

"Ah, hold on." He said in a calm voice, using a hand to hold him down and the other to rummage through his pocket. Then he pulled out a picture and examined it.

"Yep, you are definitely Uchiha Itachi." He said with a smirk, "I'm supposed to knock you unconscious..."

"Get off." He said in a monotone voice, struggling against his grip.

"Calm down. My name is Kisame. I am ordered to take you away from here. I won't kill you." Kisame said with a sigh, holding the male down with one hand.

"Tch..." He was still struggling, then turned into a weasel and scurried off.

Kisame frowned and got to his feet. He sighed and crouched down and started meditating. He was now able to hear every move the weasel made.

He heard small padded paws scurry towards him. When the weasel jumped to attack him, he moved to block it with his palm, but didn't expect Itachi to turn human at that second.

At this second, they were fighting each other while rolling around on the floor.

"Get out of my house!" Itachi growled, punching the shark in his face.

"I'm taking you with me!" Kisame growled back, pinning his hand to the floor, along with the other and keeping his legs down with his own.

"Get off! Get off!" Itachi grumbled, twisting and whining under him.

"Itachi, calm down! I won't hurt you!" Kisame said, sighing.

"Screw you! Liar!" Itachi was trying to get free, and after a minute of failure, he stopped and just looked up at Kisame.

"Are you calm?" Kisame asked in a calm whisper. Itachi nodded weakly. He had tired himself from struggling.

"Are you going to listen?" Kisame asked, sighing. Another nod from the weasel.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. My orders are to take you back to where I came from so you can join us." Kisame explained, not taking his eyes away from Itachi's.

"I like it here." Itachi said, keeping a blank look.

"You'll like it better with us. We do what you do. I just need water to change is all, but everyone else has their own animal and abilities." Kisame said, watching the man under him.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked, keeping a straight look.

"Hm?" Kisame asked, frowning.

"Get off. I want to go with you." Itachi said. Kisame smiled and got off of the man...

only to get tackled again.

Itachi was straddling the man and punching him repeatedly. Then Kisame grabbed one of his fists and pushed him back onto the floor. Itachi spat in his eye, making Kisame pull away.

The weasel turned into his animal form and scurried off. Kisame got the time to wipe the spit from his face. Then he was tackled from behind.

"Leave my house!" Itachi hissed, pinning the shark to the ground.

Of course, not being the most physically fit person in this fight wasn't much of an advantage. Kisame simply pushed them over and pinned him down... again.

"Get off!" Itachi hissed, then sucked in air. Pein had warned Kisame about this.

The shark also sucked in air and hopped off of the man. Itachi got to his feet, made a few hand signs, then blew out fire! Kisame made different hand signs, then spat out water.

The two elements battled, and soon both gave out, leaving the summoners panting. Itachi closed his eyes and Kisame took this for the time to attack, so he rushed forward.

Pein had warned him of this, too. Itachi was able to take over one's mind and kill them like that. Torture them. And when Itachi opened his eyes, it was too late.

Kisame gasped when he was thrown into darkness. He was pinned to some sort of cross. He struggled against it.

Itachi soon appeared, holding a katana.

"I told you to leave my house." Itachi said, a blank look on his face.

"I told you I'm not leaving without you." Kisame growled, struggling. Then Itachi raised the katana and stabbed it into the shark's stomach. Kisame yelled out in obvious pain and blood came dripping from his mouth.

"Itachi.... Stop..." Kisame coughed out, restraining his cries when the weasel stabbed him again.

"We're... different..." Kisame coughed out after the fourth stab. Itachi was about to deliver the killer blow, but stopped when he heard the shark say this.

"But... the same..." Kisame continued, blood dripping from his mouth. Itachi frowned a bit at this, deciding to listen.

"We are... Different in... The same... Way..." Kisame wheezed, trying to get the accurate amount of air. Itachi listened, actually taking interest.

"If... Others... normal people... were to figure... out what... we are...." He coughed out blood, then continued, " Itachi.... what we are.... could.... start a war... We have to... stick together.... We could... be so much more... together..." Kisame coughed more.

Itachi actually let the words sink in. He was completely right.

"D-don't.... run away.... because... We won't hurt you... or... mistreat you.... unlike that man... who owns you.... Whenever he wants.... you to do... something... he calls.... you, like a.... pet...." He coughed.

Itachi stiffened at the sharks words. It was completely true.

"Fine..." Itachi murmured. When Kisame looked up, he saw light around them. He saw he was no longer in the illusion. He looked over himself to see he hadn't been hurt.

"Take me to this group of yours." Itachi said, holding out a hand to let him lead.

"Yeah..." Kisame muttered, thinking about why he hadn't hurt him. Usually, as what Pein said, he would hurt the person in the illusion as well as physically.

Oh well, at least he is fine now...


End file.
